


Payoff of Faith

by Magi_Silverwolf



Series: Defiance [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Manipulative Individuals, Pettiness, Questioning Authority Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi_Silverwolf
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same. But Harry decided to do things a little differently when he confronted Lupin about leaving after the debacle that revealed the truth of Sirius’ situation.





	Payoff of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers.

**Song Recommendation(s):** “Immortals” by Fall Out Boy

-= LP =-

Payoff of Faith

-= LP =-

“They say we are what we are, but we don’t have to be.”  – Fall Out Boy _, Immortals_

-= LP =-

 

“Don’t leave,” Harry said. Lupin dropped a stack of papers into his suitcase before quickly crossing to the door and closing it. Then he sighed before beginning to speak.

 

“You have to understand that things are not always as simple as we wish them to be. Professor Dumbledore barely managed to convince the Minister that I was trying to save your lives. I think it was the loss of the Order of Merlin that made Severus _accidentally_ let my status slip at breakfast. By this time tomorrow the school will be inundated with owls demanding my resignation, rightfully so. I could have bitten any of you.”

 

“Yeah, so? You’re still the best Defense against the Dark Arts professor I’ve had, and a lot of the older students agree. You can’t just run away, not because of this.”

 

“Harry,” Lupin whispered, sounding choked. Restless, he carried on emptying his drawers. Harry knew that he was running out of time to make him stay, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of anything that would succeed. He had talked a big talk last night about needing to do _something_ , but now that he had another chance at it, he was fumbling like Dudley trying to count. Lupin finally took the initiative on his own. “If I am proud of anything I’ve done, this year or before, it’s how much you’ve learned. The headmaster tells me that you saved a lot of lives last night. Tell me about your patronus?”

 

“If you’ll stay, I will,” Harry attempted. Lupin looked at him with more gold in his eyes than normal. His face was otherwise impassive, calm and reassuring as ever, but the gold in his eyes seemed to smolder to Harry. He rushed on, unwilling to lose this tiny opening. “Please stay. I need a professor willing to actually do something. I need an adult who can give a damn, because we both know that the thing with Sirius isn’t going to be quickly resolved. I need someone who knew my parents before they were war heroes. Please stay, sir. I need _you_.”

 

“Did you know that your patronus changed?” Lupin asked as he leaned against the corner of his desk. He folded his hands over his stomach. And still his eyes were watching Harry’s face, as if waiting for a specific reaction. “I realize that I never discussed that with you, that there was a lot that we didn’t cover. If we had, maybe it would have been easier for you to learn it. Charms, particularly abjurations, were a specialty of your mother’s, and I should have realized—”

 

“Professor?” Harry asked when it seemed like Lupin wasn’t going to say anything more. The man shook himself, like a wet dog.

 

“This entire year, whenever I looked at you, I saw James—his laughter, his stubbornness, his recklessness on a broom. When you produced a stag patronus to chase down Malfoy, I thought for sure that I had everything figured out, you know. He was always a stag when he transformed, proud and majestic. That’s why we called him _Prongs_.”

 

“But last night, my patronus _wasn’t_ a stag…”

 

“No, Harry, it wasn’t,” Lupin agreed. He glanced at his folded hands before raising his gaze once more. “But a doe is just as important, you know. Your mother’s patronus was always a doe, which fit her in so many ways: gentleness, unconditional love, and protective vigilance. Your father was my best friend, sure, but Lily was there for me when no one else was, when I needed her the most.”

 

“But you’re still leaving, aren’t you?” Fury raced through Harry like hellfire. Then sorrow rushed behind it, quenching the flames like a tsunami. Harry felt his shoulders slump in defeat as his head dropped towards the floor, already blurring from the tears prickling at his eyes. It was ridiculous to think someone would want to stay if they had any choice.

 

“Dumbledore believed it to be for the best that I discontinue my tenure, yes,” Lupin agreed. Harry didn’t look up before nodding. “Yet when he requested that I consider leaving the country again, I found myself disinclined to concur with his advice. Last time I left on his advice, I returned to discover an unpalatable situation had arose in my absence. I dare say that I greatly disappointed a very dear friend and I loathe the idea of doing so again.”

 

Harry slowly raised his gaze to meet Lupin’s, unable to process what he was hearing. The man spread his hands as if to say that there wasn’t really anything to be done. Then Lupin spread his arms further, clearly offering a hug. Not thinking about it, Harry darted into his arms and squeezed the ex-professor the same way Hermione always hugged. When Lupin’s arms wrapped around him, Harry buried his face in the worn cardigan and breathed deep of the perpetual scent of cocoa.

 

He didn’t know if the sound he made was a laugh or a sob, but it didn’t seem to matter to Lupin, who only held on tighter. Things were finally starting to look up.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note with Competition Information:  
> House: Hufflepuff  
> Category: Drabble  
> Prompts: “Immortals” by Fall Out Boy [Song Prompt]  
> Word Count: 858 (Story); 878 (Story & Epigraph)


End file.
